User blog:Shfan135/Silent Hill: Just A Regular Town, Right? p3
PART THREE Dan sighed and lied down on the floor. It was better than his own bed, he thought. An officer showed up, and started talking to Dan. She said some strange things, and then brought up Dan's mug shot on the computer, "Seems like it's not your first time here.." she said, "says here that you were here because you robbed a burger joint?" "I have a bit of a drinking habit." He said, and then continued on to say, "Heard of Silent Hill?" The cop shook her head. "I have to get there. quick." She didn't seem to care, and just told him to shut up. Dan did shut up. "Alright, you are gonna stay right here until morning. I really don't care what you say, unless someone bails you out, you aint' going nowhere." She said, Dan didn't reply, but just thought to himself, that's not gonna happen. He fell asleep a few hours later, after staring blankly at the wall, doing nothing. Just looking at the wall, as if it was magical. When he fell asleep, he woke up almost minutes later, hearing scraping. He looked around, something was happening. It was not normal. The entire jailhouse was pitch black, and the scraping sound was getting louder. There is no way to describe it- it's like in the blink of an eye the jailhouse turned into a industrial hell. The paint on the walls was falling off, showing metal pipes and horrific looking bodies- human bodies. A siren blared and the cop was gone, along with the other inmates. "This has to be a dream..." he said, "It has to be..But it feels so real..." It was not a dream. The lock on the door of his cell fell off, and he walked out. the floor had also turned into a strange metal, just like the walls. He peeked into the other cells. "Boo." said a voice, and Dan turned around, "Who are you?" Dan said, and the strange man said, "Don't you remember me? I'm your buddy from the paper! I'm James Sunderland! I'm also dead, did you notice that?" "What the hell? You-your DEAD! How are you here? Am I going insane??" "Your not insane, just unstable. Like i was. Want to hear a story?" "Wha-" "It's about Silent Hill. Go there. See your friends- I mean friend..sorry about that..THE END." James dissapeared, "What the hell was that?" Dan said to himself, "Holy crap...Am I nuts?" He felt like he was, and he listened to what James said and was about to leave when he heard a radio, emitting static. He went over to it and picked it up. On the floor near it was a shotgun, probably the cops. He grabbed both of them and ran out, finding something on the other side- it looked horrific. It was a monster. Dan didn't want to belive it. It had a long body that wrapped around itself, like a noose. It didn't have any facial features, just a gaping hole. He shot it with the shotgun, and ran. Outside was even more disturbing than the inside of the jailhouse...Blood, gore and more of those damn monsters...It was like the place was alive, creating monsters and disturbing imagery.The radio was going nuts, spewing out static like crazy. He didn't bother with that right now, he was just running, trying to find a place to hide in but all the doors were jammed. He ran. and ran. and ran. and ran. He finally found a bridge, well, what looked like a bridge. He wasn't sure what the hell it was. But all of a sudden, it collasped, and he fell into a pool of water. He almost drowned, and the rest wasn't clear to him, he didn't remember what happened next, but woke up later, back in the normal world, on a dirt road. He coughed up some water and got up. He knew it wasn't a dream- he still had that shotgun and radio. His clothes were drenching wet, and he walked around aimlessly, hoping to get to Silent Hill. After hours of stumbling around, he passed out again. He was hungry. He didn't know how, but he was in Silent Hill. END OF PART THREE Category:Blog posts